Star Trek Stardate Calendar (2005)
| Pages = 365 | ISBN = 0740744534 }} The Star Trek Stardate Day-to-Day Calendar (2005) is the edition of the annual Star Trek 365 day desk calendar. It features different references for each day from all series and movies in Star Trek. Captions January * 1-2: Ezri Dax and Worf toast to their new futures following the Dominion's defeat. ( ) * 3: Archer learns from T'Pol that he's been infected by parasites and can't retain any new memories. ( ) * 4: A gunfight at the OK Corral awaits Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Scott, and Chekov. ( ) * 5: Spock accompanies estranged half-brother Sybok on his quest to locate Sha Ka Ree – the Vulcan equivalent of "heaven" – and God. ( ) * 6: Young Kazon Kar won't earn his warrior name until he kills Chakotay. ( ) * 7: All of the regulars in Quark's Bar know Morn's name. ( ) * 8-9: Troi fears the worst for the inhabitants of the doomed planet Drema IV. ( ) * 10: Archer, Mayweather, MACO soldier J. McKenzie, and Reed try to determine what – or who – is disabling ''Enterprise'''s systems. ( ) * 11: Dr. Beverly Crusher scans DNA residue to establish a Starfleet officer's involvement in murder. ( ) * 12: Seven of Nine works to repair the damaged Kraylor ship Nightingale. ( ) * 13: Borg drones try summoning reinforcements with an interplexing beacon on the 's deflector dish. ( ) * 14: Worf, Martok, and Captain Sisko chart an allied offensive against Cardassia. ( ) * 15-16: Kim and Torres reactivate a robot found drifting in space. ( ) * 17: Enduring the "Trials and Tribble-ations" of an assassination attempt in the past, Sisko meets a legendary Starfleet captain. ( ) * 18: Odo and Jadzia Dax investigate a potential clue to the shapeshifter's origins. ( ) * 19: Dr. Phlox's strange but effective medical techniques make him a valued member of the Enterprise NX-01. * 20: On a world populated by children, being a "grup" is hazardous to Dr. McCoy's health. ( ) * 21: Neelix must confront the Haakonian scientist who devastated his world and killed his family. ( ) * 22-23: Lt. Commander Hikaru Sulu assumes the helm of the newly refitted . ( ) * 24: Data's first contact with the Borg Queen may become Earth's last. ( ) * 25: Dr. Lewis Zimmerman offers dabo girl Leeta a prosperous job back on Jupiter Station. ( ) * 26: Over Yosemite National Park, Spock airs his concern regarding Kirk's rock-climbing skills. ( ) * 27: A space-time anomaly that threatens humanity goes unnoticed, though not unfelt, by an empath of Troi's caliber. * 28: One by one, crew members are "displaced" and sent to an idyllic Nyrian prison colony. ( ) * 29-30: The Xindi-Sloth are hesitant about supplying their refined kemocite for a Xindi superweapon. ( ) * 31: The search for Spock brings Kirk and crew to the rapidly decaying Genesis world. ( ) February * 1: Tilonian mind games may prove more than a poker-faced Commander Riker can deal with. ( ) * 2: Data takes a good, long look at "himself," the prototype android designated "B-4." ( ) * 3: Ezri isn't quite herself--in fact, she's a deadly Alliance agent from the mirror universe. ( ) * 4: Paris, Kim, Seven, and Neelix brace themselves for a "Year of Hell" with the Krenim. ( ) * 5-6: Kirk and the Enterprise play a deadly waiting game against a cloaked Romulan vessel. ( ) * 7: Mayweather and Reed watch over their fallen crewmate, Trip Tucker. ( ) * 8: Besides being a great chef, Neelix often dishes out morale to the crew. ( ) * 9: Sisko stands ready to protect the wormhole from the Bajoran terrorist Tahna Los. ( ) * 10: Worf provides Data with a much-needed lift back to . ( ) * 11: Tribbles ahead for unsuspecting customers Uhura and Chekov. ( ) * 12-13: When The Doctor's memory circuits start failing, Kes seeks diagnostic support from the creator of the Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH). ( ) * 14: Young imzadis in love: Mr. and Mrs. Riker share an intimate moment during their reception. ( ) * 15: Elim Garak wonders if he's been unwittingly tailored to suit the Cardassians' needs. ( ) * 16: Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge views the world differently via new ocular implants. ( ) * 17: Phlox and Sato determine that the Menk (Alex Nevil) and his people are evolving, unlike their dying masters, the Valakians. ( ) * 18: Wesley, La Forge, Data, O'Brien , and Dr. Pulaski attend Worf's holodeck-simulated Klingon Age of Ascension ceremony. ( ) * 19-20: Half-Klingon, half-Human, and all rebel, Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres keeps Voyager running in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) * 21: Parking on Mars in a 1957 Chevy is just what The Doctor orders for his date with Denara Pel (Susan Diol). ( ) * 22: Visions of a Borg implant-free Seven manifest within a desperate Starfleet captain's subconscious. ( ) * 23: Spock's uncharacteristic outbursts are of great concern to smitten Chief Nurse Christine Chapel. ( ) * 24: Quartermaster Klim Dokachin can't believe the decommissioned Vulcan vessel ''T'Pau'' is missing from the Starfleet surplus depot. ( ) * 25: Neelix, Captain Janeway, and The Doctor wonder if Torres' unborn child can fulfill a Klingon prophecy. ( ) * 26-27: It's a sure bet Quark's customers would rather play with dabo girl Leeta. ( ) * 28: Archer stages an elaborate sting operation so that Degra will reveal where he designed the Xindi superweapon. ( ) March * 16: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. ( ) * 29: Deanna Troi on the bridge of the Enterprise-E. ( ) * 31: Arturis on the bridge of the . ( ) April * 1: Janice Rand on the bridge of the . ( ) * 2-3: Phlox analyzes a fake Travis Mayweather. ( ) * 4: Spock destroys his console to prevent V'Ger from accessing the USS Enterprise. ( ) :This entry mistakenly states that Chekov destroyed the console. * 5: Natasha Yar * 6: Kathryn Janeway and the hologram Leonardo da Vinci. ( ) * 7: Benjamin Sisko and Worf on a Jem'Hadar warship. ( ) * 8: Geordi La Forge dancing at Riker and Troi's wedding. ( ) June July * 5: Kruge ( ) * 11: Spock briefing Starfleet Command on the weakness of the Klingons. ( ) * 12: Worf at his console on the . ( ) August September October November December Category:Calendars